Hercules and Aurora
by Iluvbloomwinx
Summary: Aurora lives in Greece, where she meets Hercules. She has no interest in a guy who is ego obsessed, but soon realizes Hercules isn't all about popularity. She finds out exactly why he needs to be a hero, and how much time is left. This is a HerculesxAurora fanfiction, and was based on a picture I saw on Google.


Aurora was taking a simple stroll around the city near her cottage. She lived in Greece by herself, with her friends by her side. There was Jasmine, princess of Agrabah, Megara(known as Meg), Esmeralda a dancer, and Belle a book loving girl from France. Her friends were from around the world you could say, and Aurora was happy to have them. They were all beautiful outward and inward, but one thing that they didn't have, was a man to love them.

Aurora was saddened by this, because she had always dreamed of dancing with him**(get it? once upon a dream?)**, and then living happily ever after. Greece was her home, but not many men were interested in her or any of her friends. Aurora was heading to the main city to draw water, the pot on her head any indication. She dodged the many people walking, and got to the fountain. Suddenly, she was bumped by someone spilling all the water on the floor. Aurora said, "Why-" Then she realized she was face to face with Jasmine, who seemed frantic.

Jasmine said, "Ohmigosh, I didn't mean to bump into you, Aurora. It's just that-" Esmeralda came running behind her, and shouted, "Hey, Jasmine! Wait for us!" Aurora looked for the identity of "us", and in fact it was Meg and Belle. Belle surprisingly didn't have a book in her hands, and Aurora knew something was up. She crossed her arms, and glared at her friends. "Why are all of you in a big hurry? There's something going on, considering Belle has no book, Meg hasn't said anything sarcastic, Esmeralda hasn't touched her hair once, and Jasmine didn't speak slow." They all hung their heads, until Jasmine spoke, "You see, Aurora. You haven't heard of the new guy in town? He saved the entire population from that monster,"

Aurora gasped. "You mean, the Hydra? The monster with nine heads?" Jasmine nodded. "He did it with his bare hands, and we all want to congratulate him." Meg muttered, "Also get a glimpse of him, people say he doesn't look bad." Aurora shook her head, "So, what's the cute guy's name?" Belle said, "Hercules, and we don't have time; lots of people will be wanting to crowd around him. Let's go girls!" The girls took off, leaving Aurora still with the pot spilled. She groaned, deciding to leave the pot there. Aurora decided to buy a new one later, and go drag her friends to go shopping. It's only better if you go with your BFF's.

Aurora couldn't see anyone over the multitude of heads, and had to barrel her way through. She ducked under, until she saw in the center a guy with orange curly hair with a sweatband around his head. He was wearing traditional Greek wear, with sandals and everything. His belt had a gold medal that Aurora recognized was from the gods. Jasmine, Meg(yes, even Meg), Belle(who never paid attention to anyone else who wasn't in her books), and Esmeralda were all drooling over him. Aurora noticed Hercules was just flexing mis muscles as the crowd went, "Ooh, Aah," Aurora rolled her eyes, sure he probably rescued these people, but this was beyond bragging and showing off.

Hercules noticed Aurora, and walked up to her saying, "So, fair maiden. What have you heard of me?" Aurora responded without batting her eyes, "Your name is Hercules, you don't look bad, and you rescued everyone from the Hydra." Hercules looked at her wide-eyed, "Then, why don't you sound amazed?" Aurora said, "Well, what you did is amazing. But I wasn't there to witness it. Thank you for saving us, but I really don't want to fall all over you just because you think everyone should." He stared at her with his mouth hanging open, and leaving Aurora time to move to her friends and say, "Guys, let's go shopping."

Jasmine shook her head, "Um, no. We volunteered to be Hercules' groupies." Aurora turned and gaped at her, "GROUPIES?! TO HIM?!" pointing to Hercules, switching from shock to annoyance. "Why? You realize you just sold your soul to Hades, right?" They all looked at her with shock, Aurora understood. She had never purposefully insulted someone this mean, but she could tell Hercules was an egotistical freak who could care less about her friends' feelings. But knowing that they wouldn't back on their word, she said, "Fine, be groupies for all I care. But there's no way I'm going to be one of HIS groupies."

Esmeralda looked at her friends, and said, "Wait, Aurora." Aurora turned, and Esmeralda took her hand. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? I mean, it won't be the same without you." Aurora glanced at her overeager friends, then to Hercules. He was talking to a goatman who kept murmuring angrily. She shook her head, "No, I don't trust Hercules. Besides, his manager is a goatman who is in need of a shave." The goatman put his ear up, and turned to Aurora. His mouth dropped open, "Um, and who are you, fair maiden?" He took a bow, and Aurora raised her eyebrow at him. He said, "May I interest you in being in the official Hercules' groupies?"

Aurora said, "I'm not sure if you heard goatguy, but no way. I'd have to have an insane reason to be in that group." She turned to walk away, when the man shouted, "It will supply you with enough money to cover anything." Aurora froze, she said carefully, "How much?" He replied, "Oh, about 300 drachmas per month." Aurora thought,_ That's enough to help my mom with her disease, and to get food. Wait, are you seriously going to do this Aurora? I have to, my mom needs the money._ Aurora sighed, and walked to the guy. "Where are the forms goatman?" He smiled, "Call me Phil, and no form is needed. You just have to shake my hand," Aurora shrugged, and shook his hand.

Phil seemed overjoyed, and said, "Hey, kid! Looks like we got another one!" Hercules turned to find Aurora reluctantly following him. He glared, "Why are you here? Did you have a change of heart or something?" Aurora walked past him without looking, "I'm just here for the cash." Hercules grabbed her arm, and made her look at him. "Hey, you know you're pretty enough to go out with me," Aurora shrugged him off, "Uh, not going to happen. Hercules, I know you are just an ego obsessed guy who thinks just because he saved a city from a monster that has been terrifying us for years, he deserves attention, popularity, and attention from girls. Unluckily, I don't fall for guys like that." As he walked off in anger, she whispered, "Anymore."


End file.
